


He hasn't Left Yet

by Endraking



Series: Sceo Post 5B [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, First Kiss, M/M, Scott leaving for college, Theo staying in Beacon hills, first I love you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 09:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14541588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Endraking/pseuds/Endraking
Summary: Something tells Scott to wait before he leaves to go to UC Davis.  He sees Theo sneaking into his old room.





	He hasn't Left Yet

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need to give them this scene. This would actually be the first time they kissed and the first I love you. It's beyond sappy and I hope you enjoy.

He Hasn’t Left Yet

 

Shaun: Wow. Is that Cody?

Zach: Yeah.

Shaun: Sad Cody.

Zach: You could tell?

Shaun: Yeah, and how you darkened it around his head. This is incredible – and there’s no toys in his room. Wow – awesome.

Zach: Yeah, he’d just gotten scolded. He was trying to understand why. So he came into my room. He hasn’t left yet. It’s the only place he could sleep.

-Shelter

 

 

Scott sat in the faded blue jeep, parked in the driveway of the empty house in his cul de sac, his eyes on his home.  He wasn’t quite ready to leave yet and while his phone reminded him that he should’ve been on the road hours ago, his heart told him to stay.  The true alpha had learned that when his heart made a demand, he listened.  Night had fallen abruptly and while he sat in the packed to the gills vehicle, his eyes focused on the dark and empty house, he noticed headlights, truck headlights. 

The familiar blue truck rolled by and pulled into the driveway.  A stack of orange cones sat in the bed, strapped towards the cap and he could hear the movement of tools.  The chimera stepped out of the truck, wearing a reflective vest, dusty jeans, and a pair of brown, leather work boots.  The alpha caught his scent, the strong smell of man, of hard work, of sweating in the sun for hours, but with a subtle tone of happiness of contentment.

The alpha smiled to himself as he watched Theo walk off the driveway towards the side of the house, and not the entrance.  He slowly opened the door, making sure the hinge didn’t squeak like it almost always did, and stepped out of the jeep.  He watched the lithe and effortless movements of the man as he jumped into the tree and bounced almost immediately to the roof of his home.  He stood in awe, the chimera hadn’t made a sound. 

As he watched the movement Scott realized the amount of control Theo had of his own body and how well he read his environment.  Most people clumsily pushed through things as they moved, fighting against the air, against the ground, but Theo seemed to read and move with it.  He possessed such a subtle but profound grace, like he physically knew his place in the world at all times.  The window slid open and Theo glided into the second story room, Scott’s old room.

The alpha padded across the street to the side of his childhood home and listened beneath his room.  He heard the heartbeat and the unsteady breathing of his friend, his lover.  With cold waves of air, the AC wafted the chimera’s scents down the home and Scott quietly gasped, he caught the longing. 

The last time they were together, Theo smiled and joked, and of course they had sex, but Theo acted happy, his words truthful and even his chemo signals blasted that happiness but now, this was different.  Scott was wholly unprepared to feel wave after wave because of how well their last day together had been.  He stepped away from the house and jumped onto the roof with a dull thud.  He snuck across the shingles to the window to his room and peered in.  That’s when the second scent caught him.

Salt.

Tears.

These tears reminded him not of the tears they shed since their unspoken relationship had begun but tears he knew the chimera shed when he’d overheard that painful conversation with Stiles what seemed like decades ago.  He looked in the room and saw the chimera, curled up into a tight ball on his bed, the pillow that Scott always used pulled tightly to his chest.

Scott reasoned that these emotions clouded Theo’s mind because the chimera had yet to notice him.  He climbed in and slowly shifted behind Theo.  As the weight on the bed shifted, Theo relaxed his body from the tension of his emotion and glanced back, his words bare above a whisper and cracked with pain, “Scott?  I thought you left.”

The alpha wrapped his arms around the day’s work worn chimera as he leaned towards the man’s ear, “I couldn’t leave quite yet.”  He reached his hand up and brushed away the light tears and eyelash on the chimera’s rose-colored cheek.  His concern flowed as he asked, “Are you alright?”

Theo quickly tried to wipe his face, but Scott stopped his hand.  The alpha continued, “Seriously Theo, speak to me.  Tell me what’s wrong.”

Theo shifted up and sat on the bed, his back to Scott, “I just wanted to come by one last time.  The room still smells like you, like us.”

Scott sat up and placed his hands on the chimera’s shoulders, “Last time?  You’ve been staying here every night since the beast.  I’ve already spoke to my mom, she has a house key made for you.”

Theo turned his head and met Scott’s gaze, “Scotty, you didn’t have to do that.”

Scott smiled softly as he responded, “Yeah, I did.  I know you don’t have anywhere else to go and I also know you weren’t going to tell me.  So, Theo, will you tell me what’s bothering you?”

Theo stood up and walked away from the bed, his hand rubbed the back of his sweaty head, “I just.  You.  Scott.”

The alpha raised an eyebrow as he moved to the side of the bed closest to Theo and sat facing the chimera, “Alright.  It’s about me.  What about me?”

Theo nibbled his lip and waves of anxiety flowed into the room before he weakly asked, “Can’t I just go with you?”

Scott smiled and shook his head, “No, not yet anyway.  If you still want to move to Davis with me in a few months but I need you to stay here.”

Theo’s eyes widened as the chimera looked flabbergasted, “Why?  Is there anything here for me without you?  What do I need to do, here in Beacon Hills?”

Scott nodded, “I want you to come with me, but I also want you to find out what exactly you want.”

Theo shook his head and annoyance crept into his voice, “I want to be with you Scott.”

The alpha’s smile grew as he responded, “Then why did you get a job working construction here?”

Theo shrugged, “It sounded like a good job and I could use the money.”

Scott stood up and embraced the chimera, “Then stay here for a few months.  Work the job, figure things out.  I know Mom would love to have you here.”

Theo smugly smirked at the alpha, “Yeah.  You do remember that she caught us, right?  I can’t even look her in the eyes.”

Scott chuckled at the chimera’s exasperation, “Then you’ll just have to find a way.  She accepts you, I accept you.  The others will come around.”

Theo leaned against his alpha and sighed which prompted Scott to ask again, “What’s wrong?”

Theo pulled away from Scott and looked into his eyes.  He spoke softly as he began, “I realized last night that I haven’t told you something.  I’ve been a coward and haven’t just come right out.”

Scott furrowed his brow as he searched the chimera’s eyes for a sign of something.  He asked, “Theo, this sounds serious, what is it?”

Theo leaned his forehead forward and touched the alpha’s.  With his eyes closed he breathed the words, “Scott, I love you.”

Scott brought his hands to the sides of Theo’s face as the words hit him harder than he realized.  The alpha knew it took every ounce of strength for Theo to be this vulnerable.  He pulled the chimera’s lips closer, only the slightest bit of distance between them, “I love you too, Theo.” 

The chimera released the breath he held for the alpha’s response and Scott tenderly pushed his lips against the chimera’s.  The kiss wasn’t one of passionate debauchery but chaste and loving.  Scott held Theo’s face close and gently pressed his lips and nibbled the chimera’s lower lip.  When he released Theo and slowly withdrew, he smiled again, “Theo.  I love you.”

Theo half smiled, one of genuine joy and pain, “I love you too, Scott.”  He chuckled a little before he stated, “You know, that’s the first time I’ve actually kissed your lips.  You’re a pretty good kisser, Scotty.”

Scott grinned through his chuckles, “Besides the smell of asphalt, you are too, Theo.”


End file.
